


Lalwizyan françé pa  Lafrans françé

by A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I was challenged, Multilingual Character, here is my response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class/pseuds/A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class
Summary: There's a FACE Family reunion in France. America is oblivious to the fact that Parisian French isn't the french he knows. But England doesn't mind, so it's alright





	Lalwizyan françé pa  Lafrans françé

**Author's Note:**

> unedited. We'll die like men. 
> 
> The title means Louisiana French isn't France French (roughly) in Louisiana Creole
> 
> It was written off the HC that America is multilingual, but doesn't notice that he sometimes slips into other languages when having conversations. But if there is a variant of that language in the US he speaks that variant, instead of just the basic language. Like his English, he wouldn't speak British English, but American. Or Spanish, he would speak as they do in Latin America as opposed to Spain.

America stood awkwardly in the terminal of the airport. He was waiting for England to come pick him up, but his flight had been delayed, and it was late. So America was waiting with his suitcase and watching the French run around trying to get where they need to on time.

His phone buzzed, and when he checked it was a text from England saying:

»I can’t pick you up, unfortunately. You’re the last one (as usual). Catch a cab, would you. Most understand English.«

America sighed and moved out to the curb to hail a taxi. Immediately a taxi stopped to pick him up.

“Bonjour. Laissez-moi vous aider.” said the cabbie.

Alfred smiled as he slid his suitcase in the trunk, “Non, mèsi.”

The cabbie looked at America with a look of undisguised disgust. But when America looked back at him he gave a strained smile.

“Où veux-tu aller?”

America gave the address of France’s house and they were off.

~time skip~

France was waiting for Alfred when they arrived, and walked up to the curb. He took out Alfred’s suitcase while Alfred dug through his wallet to pay the cabbie.

“Kombyin?” He asked.

France and the cabbie both looked scandalized.

“Eh...soixante dix euros.” mumbled the cabbie.

“Swasant-dis?!”

France broke in, “Pardon, je paierai. Combien?”

“Cinquante cinq euros.”

France paid, and the cabbie sped off as fast as he could. America had wandered into the house while France paid. Canada and England were talking quietly on the couch when he walked in.

“Hey guys!” smiled America happily, “Sorry I’m late! Hey, England, why couldn’t you come pick me up?”

“France is a cunt.” sighed England.

The evening went well, all things considered. No horrible fights broke out between England and France.

~~Time Skip~~

The next day, France insisted on showing everyone around, even though they’d all seen the city many times over. When France had finished showing them everything he thought was important they had lunch at a cafe, as was their custom. And as was their custom, England and France began to fight. So when the waiter came over, it fell on Canada and America to order.

Canada tried to speak, but was ignored by the waiter. It therefore fell on America to order. Usually France would disentangle himself from England and order, but he was well and truly embroiled in the argument.

“Bonjou,” smiled America, “trò kafé, e un dité. Sivouplé.”

Everything seemed to freeze. Canada had a soft look of horror on his face, France looked like he was almost to tears, the waitress looked like she had just smelled something awful, and England looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“What?” asked America, oblivious, “What did I say?”

France gave a strained smile to the waitress and dragged America back out of the cafe to his house. Canada and England followed behind, England cackling the whole way.

By the time they arrived back at the house France was practically in tears. America was still very confused.

“France, why did we leave? I just ordered us drinks, cause you were distracted.”

France looked at America and opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead turned and sat in a chair in the corner. Canada moved over to comfort him and England was left to try and explain what had happened.

“Look, America, France is very particular about his language. He doesn’t like when people don’t say it ‘correctly’ in his mind.”

“So what was his deal then? I was speaking french.”

“I’m sure you were. However the fact remains that it isn’t ‘perfect Parisian french’ and is therefore scandalous.”

“Huh.”

“You should speak french more often. It’s really quite good.”

“Oh, mèsi Nanglé!”

At this, France, who had been half listening to their conversation, burst into loud wails.

England let out a small smile, “Yes. Your french _is_ quite good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bonjour. Laissez-moi vous aider - hello let me help you (FR)  
> Non, mèsi - no thanks (LA)  
> Où veux-tu aller - where do you want to go (FR)  
> Kombyin - how much (LA)  
> soixante dix euros - 70 euro (FR)  
> Swasant-dis - 70 (LA)  
> Pardon, je paierai. Combien - sorry, i'll pay. how much (FR)  
> Cinquante cinq euros - 55 euro (FR)  
> Bonjou, trò kafé, e un dité. Sivouplé - hello, 3 coffees, and 1 tea. please (LA)  
> Oh, mèsi Nanglé! - oh thanks, England (LA) *Nanglé is actually 'english' but it was close enough


End file.
